Ein Kuss
by suallenparker
Summary: Es ist alles Macs Schuld! Nur ein wenig Smackedfluff
1. Stella

**One Kiss**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins!

Spoiler: nope

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: Mac und Stella. Und ein Kuss. Nichts ernstes, nur ein wenig Smacked-Spaß

Feedback: Ich flehe euch an!

Stellas POV

* * *

Es ist alles Macs Schuld.

Nichts von dem wäre passiert, wenn Mac seinen Kopf nicht nach links geneigt hätte. Wenn er stillgestanden hätte, wie er es sonst auch tut, wenn ich mich zu ihm beuge, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, hätten meine Lippen nur die sichere warme Haut direkt unter seinem rechten Auge gestreift. Nichts Gefährliches also. Absolut sicheres Terrain. Ich küsse ihn oft auf die Wange. Inzwischen bin ich sogar so gut darin, das nicht mehr fürchten muss, jeden Augenblick über ihn herzufallen, weil er so süß ist. Manchmal, wenn ich mich wirklich sehr stark fühle und mit dem Feuer spielen möchte, nur um zu beweisen, dass ich die Hitze vertrage, küsse ich seinen rechten Mundwinkel. Ja, ich, Stella Bonasera, bin eine ganz Mutige! Normalerweise...

Doch Fakt ist, Mac HAT seinen Kopf gedreht und statt seiner sauberen Haut, hatte ich plötzlich seine weichen Lippen unter meinen. Wäre auch noch kein Problem gewesen, wenn ich mich hätte kontrollieren können. Wenn ich mich einfach zurück gezogen hätte, nachdem ich seinen Mund gegen meinen fühlte.

Natürlich konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen. Natürlich nicht.

Ich mache meine Müdigkeit dafür verantwortlich, dass ich ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. Ich schiebe es auf sein süßes Lächeln, das er mir schenkte, als ich vor einer halben Stunde sein Büro betrat, um ihn zum Abendessen einzuladen. Das gleiche Lächeln, das noch süßer wurde, als er zusagte. Ich mache mein griechisches Temperament dafür verantwortlich, der Duft seiner sauberen Haut, welcher immer meine Sinne betäubt, welcher mich nur seinen Geruch inhalieren lässt, um mich daran zu berauschen, und natürlich seinen Mund, der sich in einer kleinen Geste des Schocks leicht unter meinem öffnete und meine Lippen mit seinem Atem kitzelte, dass ich meinen Mund fest auf seinen presste, um das Gefühl zu intensivieren.

Und jetzt küsse ich ihn. Ich küsse Mac. Meine Augen sind geschlossen, meine Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen, halten seinen Kopf nah bei mir, und meine Lippen bewegen sich über seinen Mund in einer zärtlichen Berührung.

Er steht völlig still.

Toll, plötzlich kann er still halten. Jetzt, wo alles zu spät ist und ich mich selbst in diesem einseitigem Kuss verliere, kann er still stehen. Einfach großartig!

Endlich schaffe ich es, mich von ihm zu lösen und einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Sofort fehlt mir die Wärme seines Körpers an meinem, die weichen Haare in seinem Nacken, die an meinen Unterarm kitzelten. Schwer atmend, zwinge ich mich, meine Augen zu öffnen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Er sieht geschockt aus. Sein Gesicht ist blass und seine Augen weit geöffnet, starren mich an, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht eines näher kommenden Wagens. Dann entlässt er die Luft aus seinen Lungen, die er angehalten hatte, seit meine Lippen seine mit diesem Kuss versiegelt hatten.

Zeit ist seltsam, wisst ihr. Momente, die sich anfühlten wie Stunden, dauerten nur ein paar kurze Sekunden. Wenn man mich gefragt hätte, wie lange ich mich selbst in diesem Kuss verloren hatte, hätte ich geantwortet, dass ich ihn mindestens für zwanzig Minuten geküsst habe. Doch nun, da Mac seinen ersten Atemzug nimmt, seit unsere Lippen sich berührt haben, beginne ich an meiner eigenen Wahrnehmung der Zeit zu zweifeln. Hätten wir uns wirklich zwanzig Minuten geküsst, wäre Macs Gesicht jetzt vermutlich blau und nicht bloß bleich...

Jetzt ist es ziemlich ähnlich. Es fühlt sich an, als würden wir uns schon seit Stunden schweigend anstarren, doch das nervtötende Ticken der Wanduhr in Macs Büro, welches ich nun wieder wahrnehme, jetzt wo sich das Blut, das bis vor kurzen noch mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit laut durch meine Ohren rauschte, beweist etwas anders.

Ich weiß, ich sollte etwas sagen, sollte die schwere Stille zwischen uns brechen und versuchen die Stimmung zu heben, doch mein Verstand weigert sich schlichtweg mit den passenden Worten aufzuwarten.

_'Es ist deine Schuld, du hättest dich nicht bewegen sollen'_ ist KEINE Option. Genauso wenig wie _'Du riechst zu gut und ich bekomm nicht genug von dir'_ oder _'Dein Geschmack ist köstlich und ich liebe deinen Mund.'_

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und verschwinden, bevor er wieder zu sich kommt und mir die klassische 'Lass uns Freunde bleiben'-Rede gibt. Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei mir zu Haus verkriechen und mich morgen krank melden, sodass ich meine nicht vorhandene Kontrolle heute einfach mit einer obskuren Krankheit begründen könnte... Yeah, super Plan. Welche obskure Krankheit sollte das sein? Die 'Ich-liebe-meinen-besten-Freund-itis'?

In der Hoffnung, mir würde zu Hause noch eine glaubwürdigere Krankheit einfallen, sobald seine Nähe nicht länger meinen Verstand vernebelt, will ich mich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als er plötzlich aus seiner Starre erwacht und seine rechte Hand sachte auf meiner Schulter platziert, mich davon abhaltend zu gehen. Sein Mund öffnet und schließt sich immer und immer wieder in dem offensichtlichen Versuch zu sprechen, und ebenso wie ich zuvor scheitert auch er darin die richtigen Worte zu finden. Dann habe ich gerade noch Zeit den _'Was soll´s'_-Blick in seinen Augen, den er immer dann hat, wenn er kurz davor ist, etwas völlig spontanes zu tun, zu bemerken, bevor ich auch seine linke Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre und er mich in einer fließenden Bewegung nah an sich zieht, um mich endlich zurück zuküssen.

Wie ich sagte, es ist alles Macs Schuld.

* * *

Mein erster Smacked-Versuch, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... Falls Interesse besteht, könnte ich auch mit einer kleinen Fortsetzung aus Macs Sicht dienen...


	2. Mac

Mac´s POV

Ich bin absolut unschuldig, das schwöre ich!

Es ist alles Stellas Schuld.

Sie war es, die angefangen hat, also trägt sie auch die Schuld, richtig? Sie hat mich zuerst geküsst, also ist sie auch verantwortlich für die Konsequenzen... Scheint nur fair, nach meiner Meinung. Man kann nicht einfach einen unschuldigen Mann in seinem Büro ohne Vorwarnung küssen, als ob man sich nur nach seinen Lippen sehnt und dann überrascht sein, wenn der arme unschuldige, absolut geschockte Mann einen in einer Art Reflex zurück küsst.

Seht ihr? Mich kann man nicht beschuldigen. Ich war unzurechnungsfähig.

Ich hatte keinerlei Kontrolle über meine früheren Handlungen. Weder als sie mich küsste und ich da stand, wie ein fest gefrorener Idiot, wie hypnotisiert von einer höheren Macht, nicht in der Lage zu atmen oder meinem Hirn einen einzigen logischen Gedankengang zu entlocken, noch als sie mich los ließ und mich ansah mit diesen wunderschönen teichgrünen Augen, welche es selbst an normalen Tagen schafften, mich vergessen zu lassen dass ich ein Mann bin, dessen intellektuelle Fähigkeiten weit über denen eines Papageien liegen, der bloß in der Lage ist mit 'Ja' oder 'Nein' zu antworten. Noch als ich endlich in der Lage war, mich wieder zu bewegen und sie küsste, wie ich es mir wünschte, seit sie an diesem Tag mein Büro betreten hatte.

Ehrlich, eine Frau sollte wissen, dass wenn sie einen Mann küsst und dabei diese kleinen Seufzer von sich gibt, die normaler Weise nur der Genuss von ihren Lieblings-Chocolate-Chip-Cookies bei ihr verursachen, dass dann der Mann keine andere Wahl hat, als sie zu packen und so lange zu küssen, bis sie diese süßen Geräusche erneut macht.

Und jetzt bin ich hier, stehe in meinem Büro und küsse Stella, wie der Besessene, der ich höchstwahrscheinlich bin. Ich hatte immer eine Schwäche für Stella. Irgendwie habe ich ihr vertraut, seit ich sie das erste Mal sah. Tief in mir wusste ich immer, dass Stella eine dieser großartigen Personen ist, auf die man sich immer verlassen kann. Die einen immer unterstützt. Und unterstützen, tut sie mich. Meistens mehr, als mir lieb ist. Nach Claires Tod war Stellas Freundschaft manchmal das Einzige, was mich am Leben erhielt, was mich davon abhielt mich zu einem Bündel aus Trauer auf dem Boden zusammen zu rollen und nie wieder aufzustehen. Aber sie erlaubte mir nicht, mich aufzugeben. Sie ermutigte mich mit ihren Worten, ihren zarten Berührungen, mit einer warmen Hand auf meinem Arm und sanft gesprochenen Worten, die so selbstlos ihre Unterstützung zusicherten.

Ich denke, es war einer dieser Momente, in denen sie mich auf die Wange küsste, so wie sie es heute vorgehabt hatte, als ich mich in sie verliebte ohne es auch nur zu bemerken...

Schon komisch. Für einen derart intelligenten, gebildeten Mann, der dafür bezahlt wird komplizierte Verbrechen aufzuklären, und der auch verdammt gut darin ist, bin ich manchmal echt langsam. Um zu begreifen, dass ich Stella liebe, brauchte ich nahezu ewig. Größten Teils, weil ich es nicht begreifen wollte, denke ich. Ich hatte zu viel Angst vor so vielen Dingen. Davor, Claire noch einmal zu verlieren, falls ich mir erlauben würde, eine andere Frau zu lieben. Davor, bereits so verletzt, zu kaputt zu sein je wieder eine funktionierende Beziehung führen zu können. Aber am Meisten davor, zurück gewiesen zu werden und unsere Freundschaft, welche mir so viel bedeutet, zu gefährden. Doch heute hat sie mich geküsst. Ok, ich weiß auch, dass es erst nur ein Versehen war, aber als sie mich zum zweiten Mal küsste, als sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken schlang und meinen Namen seufzte bevor sich unsere Lippen trafen, da war es Absicht.

Und jetzt küssen wir uns. Ich halte sie fest umschlungen. Kurz frage ich mich, ob sie noch Luft bekommt doch dann haucht sie meinen Namen gegen meine Lippen, das 'M' dehnend, so dass es klingt wie 'Mmmmm' und ich fühle mich wie der glücklichste, größte, höchstwahrscheinlich törichteste Chocolate-Chip-Cookie der je existierte. Also presse ich meinen Mund erneut auf ihren um zu spüren, wie mein Lieblings-Geräusch gegen meine Lippen vibriert.

Kann man das einem Mann verübeln?

Nach einer Weile, als das Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff zu groß wurde, löse ich meine Lippen von ihren, meine Stirn gegen ihre lehnend, und lausche ihrem unstetem Atem. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und unsere Blicke treffen sich, verschränken sich ineinander. Mein armes Herz setzt einen schlag aus beim Anblick von Stellas glücklich funkelnden Augen. Ihr hübscher Mund, der etwas rot und geschwollen von unseren Küssen ist, lächelt, bringt ihre Augen dazu noch heller zu strahlen und bringt mich noch näher an einen Glücks-verursachten Herzanfall. Also bleibt mir keine Wahl und ich küsse sie erneut.

Es ist alles Stellas Schuld!

Wie ich sagte, ich bin absolut unschuldig.

ENDE

Uhm, Ich hab noch ein, zwei andere Smacked-Geschichten in Vorbereitung. Wenn ihr sie wollt, sagt Bescheid. Auch für eure Meinung zu dieser Geschichte hier, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar.


End file.
